


【带卡】记一个合家团聚的国庆

by chidori_child



Series: 精融疯暴 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 「金融风暴」番外。可独立成篇。过节必须让我鼬神出场了！讲真我不知道要把这个脑洞安放在"叔叔婶婶爱情故事"里还是"精疯"系列里……而且金风/精疯其实是以歪果作为背景的吧？作者非常爱国，强行更改设定！PS 优衣库的梗我真的能用一百年。优衣库以后要给我钱了！





	【带卡】记一个合家团聚的国庆

国庆放假，带土琢磨着送卡卡西一个礼物。平时卡卡西老爱穿优衣库，倒不是带土不喜欢，只是觉的该是时候稍稍升级一下，做一个精致的CEO，好歹卡卡西也是他们宇智波私立医院的门面担当。然后他趁着商业街上那些名品店铺还没有打烊，准备给卡卡西买了一件像样点的高级衬衫。为了买一件衬衣，他自己跑进试衣间挑选了老半天，对着试衣镜左看右看，终于选到一件他自己满意的。两人身形相似，带土穿着合适就买下来了。

回家以后带土遭到了卡卡西毫不留情的冷漠diss。

"我去，太丑了！你这直男审美吧，简直没话说。"

宇智波带土在很多方面确实直的有些不可思议，比如这件老气横秋的过季衬衫 -- 带着上世纪八十年代流行的条纹，还有一个时尚logo挂在胸前，流行元素和怀旧经典混搭有点过于大胆，搞得不伦不类。

根据长期相处经验，卡卡西决定直言不讳diss带土，以免带土下次给他再买一件一模一样的让他二次崩溃。

"我这直男审美还看上你了呢！你怎么不说！"带土备受打击，毕竟自己费力好大心血挑的礼物，被男朋友嫌弃，一片好心被泼了冷水，心里不好受。

"可能是因为我的内涵吧。"卡卡西有点自恋的眯上了眼睛。

"那我*的也是你的内涵吧？"

"不好说……"

"别逗了，你那内涵忽悠别人可以。我看上的只有你英俊的脸和完美的肉体。"

“肤浅。”说归说，不过卡卡西脸红了。

"你领着我工资，住在我家里，睡在我床上，回头说我肤浅！有没有良心！"

"我凭的可都是自己能力！"

这话说的倒是没毛病……

"我操！"吵到一半，带土突然收到一条短信，一惊一乍的要跳起来了。

"怎么了？股票跌了？老爷子骂你了？你车给人剐了？"卡卡西把所有可能性都猜了一遍，没一个吉利的，就是不盼着带土好。

"宇智波鼬！我大侄子！！要回来了！！！"带土惊呼，手机差点给摔了。

宇智波鼬从小就出国留学，毕业之后去了宇智波集团海外分支机构做总裁，从此再也没有回过木叶，连佐助也只能跟他视频聊聊天而已，更别说带土了。这家伙就像活在另一个次元里面，只有音频和视频，从来都不以本尊的形式出现。

正值国庆佳节，既然鼬回来了，自然更应该阖家团圆，于是带土打电话给小侄子佐助，建议他们几个"年轻人"搬去他郊区那个别墅住两天。

卡卡西身世有点惨淡，在这欢乐祥和的气氛中就不多说了，总之他决定和这群宇智波一起欢度国庆。

至于佐助，其实虽说是国庆放假，可是还是要天天工作。因为三季度报表当仁不让迫在眉睫，12月的年终审核这个庞然大物也已经步步紧逼，佐助所在的审计部门已经提前进入了新一轮的忙季，全体员工没日没夜的加班，可没时间庆祝。

对此，佐助借用小叔叔的话说："人放假了，钱可不放假。"

不过听说宇智波鼬回来的消息，“审计小马达”，“加班狂魔”宇智波佐助，破天荒头一次，跟公司打报告说国庆这几天在家工作。

分多聚少的一家人团聚在了郊区的别墅。

*

鼬回来的那天，带土开车载着佐助和卡卡西去机场接他。接机口乌央乌央的人群中，就连卡卡西这个与其素未谋面的人，也一眼认出了宇智波鼬。

黑色长发绑成一个细细的马尾，一双宇智波式的大眼睛单纯而年轻，浅浅的泪沟又有一种成熟的风度。长得不是特别高，却仍然有一种模特的气质，没有压迫感却亲切的恰到好处。他穿着一件肃飒的立领黑风衣，里面套着一件深蓝色衬衣，行李箱一丝不苟，干净的发亮。

再加上这总裁人设，简直是一个顶配版的佐助。

"Hello?” 好久不见，带土不太确定是不是能跟鼬以同一种语言交流。

“小叔叔！你老了好多，人到中年要注意保养啊！”鼬热情的打招呼。

“我*！F*ck！出了几年国，连人话都不会说了！回家好好跟我学着点！”带土被气的直蹦外文词汇。

“哥……”佐助平时视屏里话多，见到哥哥本人却一句话说不出。

鼬也没说什么，他揽过来佐助，轻轻戳了一下他的额头。这个动作似乎是他们兄弟之间特有的一种表达方式，佐助被戳的脸都红了。

“卡卡西你好！”鼬不用介绍也认出了卡卡西，“佐助一天到晚念叨你。”

"哪有一天到晚的！"佐助抱怨。

"嗯，没错，也就一共几百次吧。"鼬温柔的笑了一下，说着走近卡卡西，伸出礼貌的跟他握手。

走进了才注意到鼬身上那件深蓝色衬衣，卡卡西定睛一看，笑了。

“你这件衬衣，是优衣库？”

“哈哈哈哈，识货！”鼬指着卡卡西那件同款优衣库，会心一笑。

带土有点懵。他本来跟鼬就没有佐助那么亲近，现在觉得需要重新认识一下这位优衣库青年。

*

回家路上一车人聊得起劲。因为佐助现在在做审计，不知道怎么开的头，反正最后话题跑到了审计上面。

“卡卡西前辈原来做哪方面的审计？”

“主要是年度监管，但是这种审计比较枯燥；我个人更喜欢操作流程方面的，佐助呢？”

“我这个级别，上面说什么就干什么，没得挑。不过我觉得都挺喜欢的，能学到挺多。”佐助是个名副其实的工作狂。

“年度审计做到第二年就会失去新鲜感了吧？搞不好还要面对同一群客户，真实辛苦你了卡卡西。”鼬虽然是公司的总裁，但是听上去非常了解审计。

“确实会有点倦怠感吧。”卡卡西庆幸自己现在找到了理想的工作。

“流程方面的话确实会比较多元化，不过难度更大吧？没有既定章程什么的……”鼬继续说。

“你怎么懂这么多审计方面的事情？”还没等卡卡西说话，带土就插了一嘴进来。在玛莎拉蒂的轰鸣里带土听不到，他自己的语气多么像时下流行的柠檬精。

“都是听佐助说的，而且我自己也会被审计啊。带土叔不是之前还被卡卡西审计吗？应该会比我了解吧。”鼬回答他。

带土无言以对。他关于审计的记忆，仅限于卡卡西英俊的脸和完美的肉体……

*

回到郊区别墅已经是傍晚了，带土原本打算等鼬放了行李收拾一下出去吃，不过这里很偏僻，开去市区又要很久，来回挺折腾的。卡卡西说附近有个小超市，买点菜回来自己做饭吧。

带土一脚油门开到了超市，这个点菜都被挑的差不多了。

“佐助想吃什么？”带土问。

作为家里老幺，aka忙内，佐助头一次得到了特殊待遇，受宠若惊。

“番茄汤。”

话音未落，熟知佐助的哥哥，和关心佐助的前辈，几乎是心有灵犀的猜到了佐助的答案，两只修长的手，分毫不差，同时落在了，同一个番茄上。

掌心覆着手背，十指相扣。

与此同时，旁边好像有个妹子火上浇油的喊了一句：“放开那个番茄！冲我来！”

“不好意思啊！”

被番茄牵手的两个人匆忙退后了几步，一句道歉异口同声，脱口而出，带着磁性的声音融合，像是在合唱一首歌。

带土不知道为什么有一种想要大义灭亲的感觉。

*

晚饭是卡卡西做的，不过鼬一直在旁边帮忙。佐助没有牺牲在家工作的一分一秒，端着笔记本一直噼里啪啦打字。不会做饭，也不用上班的带土想要去厨房插一脚，不过被卡卡西跟鼬以“太乱了，放不下你，别添乱”等理由赶了出去。

宇智波带土突然觉得自己在这个家里略显多余……

吃着饭一家人天南地北的闲聊，话多了居然聊出了一个对话模式：无论遇到什么话题，带土不管知道不知道，感不感兴趣，都会瞎评论两句，然后卡卡西就开始一套高谈阔论，然后鼬会恰巧与卡卡西的见解”不谋而合“，顺便借题发挥的补充一些。

然后佐助就跟粉丝见到爱豆一样，疯狂吹捧：“哇！哥懂的真多，居然这都知道！哥哥好厉害啊！” 

带土突然意识到，佐助刚入职那会儿对于卡卡西的彩虹屁，可能不完全是赞美卡卡西，其中有很大成分，可能是致敬鼬的。

“你怎么啥都知道？”带土也阴阳怪气的问鼬。

“唉，可能是在小叔叔谈恋爱的时候，我都在努力提升知识储备吧……”鼬耸了耸肩，四平八稳的说。

连这diss都是旗木卡卡西同款啊！！！

*

吃完饭之后，鼬一键转换成办公模式。虽然鼬休了年假，可是生意是不放假的，于是他打开平板电脑开始办公，屏幕上一连串外文邮件看的人眼晕，不过鼬还是一条一条仔细阅读，认真回复。那副专注的样子，跟佐助如出一辙。

鼬翻阅到一条关于年底审计的邮件，问佐助：“佐助，哥哥考考你，这种年终审计里面选样本的标准跟平时一样么？”

“忙着呢，你问卡卡西。”佐助一天没干活，晚上大概要熬夜了。

“没想过让佐助回家工作么？“”卡卡西有点心疼佐助。

“他在宇智波，永远只能做个孩子，去千手做审计，才能成为合格的大人。他在职场上能有你这样的前辈，真是幸运。谢谢你了，卡卡西。”

佐助感动的想要哭鼻子。

带土酸的也想要哭鼻子。

在弥漫的哭鼻子气息之中，鼬把审计的问题丢给了卡卡西。为了方便理解，鼬把平板电脑放在了卡卡西面前，卡卡西坐过去，看着屏幕，认认真真的跟他交流起来。

这是一场非常严肃的商业对话，可是带土看到的却只是卡卡西跟鼬坐的太近太近，头都快挨在一起，膝盖也要碰到一起，两人的手指在平板电脑的屏幕上滑来滑去，伸缩拉扯着屏幕，怎么看怎么违和！！！

于是，他俩说到一半，带土突然扑通一声就坐在了卡卡西腿上。

“说啥呢？我给你们分析分析。”

“你沉死了！别闹，快下去！”卡卡西推了推身上的带土。

“怎么，你嫌弃我？”带土耍赖就是不下去。

鼬是一个很会读空气的年轻人，他知趣的往旁边让了让，离卡卡西远了一些，空出一个位置给带土坐下。

于是这段商务对话的后半程，画面非常不堪入目：鼬跟卡卡西隔着带土高谈阔论，而带土一手拿着平板电脑当人肉办公桌，一手抱着卡卡西当人皮沙发，时不常还插两句完全不搭边的笑话，以示存在感。

*

后来几天过得非常愉快，可是也不能说是风平浪静。

比如说，一家人去外面玩的时候，卡卡西带了一台哈苏相机，然后一向成熟稳重的鼬见到之后跟小孩子吃了糖一样，两位“机友”对着器械摆弄半天，一路上话都没停下来。

机智的带土当然没有给“机友”培养感情的机会，他让卡卡西把相机交给鼬，专门就拍他俩。

佐助后来说，外出游玩的一路没有风景，只有狗粮。

再比如说，卡卡西说自己已经得到了很理想的工作，对于金钱地位无欲无求，心如止水。

然后就被带土一把按下去了：“哎呦！这话在他面前不能说！！敏感词汇！！”

卡卡西很诧异，难道鼬是一个很争强好胜的人？

“不敏感，都是过去的事情了。我现在也是，心如止水。”鼬温和的笑了笑，笑的意味深长。

国庆假期就一片祥和的气氛中匆匆结束了，鼬为数不多的年假也已经用尽，短暂的欢乐意犹未尽。

鼬走的时候答应说以后会经常回来，可是送他进入安检的一瞬间，佐助还是险些就哭了鼻子。

*

休完了长假第二天又该上班了，带土总裁睡了一周懒觉，突然早起，他全身都在抗拒。

“土总，起来了。”

“别叫我土总，我不是你土总。找你鼬总去……”带土虽然脑子还是迷迷糊糊的，可是却清醒的生着气。

“还在生气？”卡卡西捧起带土的脸，轻轻的吻在他嘴唇上，柔软的跟棉花糖一样。

“我没我家大侄子那么聪明，没他年轻帅气，没他知道得多，也没他懂审计……”带土气呼呼的抱怨，却没有半分平时的脾气，还没睡醒的身体倒在卡卡西怀里，脸埋进颈窝里深深吸了一口气 — 红豆糕一样甜。

“早饭做好了，吃完再生气。我还专门下楼买了红豆糕。”

听到早饭和红豆糕，带土突然来了精神，一边爬起来一边穿衣服。不过比红豆糕更让他开心的，莫过于今天的卡卡西。

“你还嫌弃我直男审美，你看这不是挺好看嘛！”带土欣赏的歪着头看着卡卡西，满心欢喜的帮他正了正领带。

“那还不是因为，土总你看我穿什么都好看吗？”

卡卡西今天穿的是那件带着上世纪八十年代流行的条纹，还有一个时尚logo挂在胸前的，名牌衬衣。

真心帅。


End file.
